nightmare_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Alignment
A character's alignment represents his position in the structure of the Dream and Nightmare with respects to those extremes. Characters are often described as being Dreamers, Vigils, Nightmares, Awakeners, ''and Neutrals. Alignments are not a strictly regulated feature of characters and alignments with different views on the Dream and the Nightmare exist, as well as alignments that are not based around those concepts (''Sorcerous, ''and ''Pious ''for example). This is further complicated by characters not being limited to one alignment, as long as those alignments do not conflict. Most of the alignments are listed below, with new ones being added as necessary. All of the alignments will list common characteristics, as well as metaphysical beliefs about the nature of the Dream and the Nightmare. Dream Alignments - ''The World of Sanity and Sleepers Dream alignments reflect a variety of attitudes, but typically agree on these points: The Dream is a positive thing, or it is at the very least necessary, or it is the only world they know of (i.e. dreamers). The chaotic influence of the Nightmare threatens the very fabric of reality, against which the Dream is the last bastion of sanity remaining in the universe. The Dream must be protected at all costs, or the Nightmare will drown out the laws of reality and will subject its denizens to the never-ending Nightmare of Chaos. Most aware denizens of the Dream recognize the Sleeping One as the ruler of the Dream, and quite possibly its creator (this is controversial, many believe that God created the Dream, and that he has ultimate sway over it). ''Dreamer ''- The Dreamer is the alignment of the common masses of the world. They exist wholly within the dream, and are unaware of the nightmare and the blurred line that sits between the two known as the Twilight. Dreamers are normally not capable of understanding concepts such as magic, alchemy, monsters, or the conflict between Heaven and Hell (even if they are Christian). Dreamers that are aware of such events are considered to be Lucid, with most of them being thrown in sanitariums for their mad ramblings of demons and monsters. Dreamers hold a great deal of power within the dream through the Law of Conscious Rule, but are unaware of this power. ''Order ''- The Order alignment is most renowned for being the view of the Prefects. Order is indifferent to the conflict of the Dream and the Nightmare, and only cares to preserve the Laws of the Dream and to keep everybody in check. Good and Evil are meaningless terms to the ruthless enforcers of the Dream. Non-prefects of this alignment tend to be rare, but those that do exist are often cynical ex-vigils that enforce vigilante justice on Dreamers and Nightmares alike. ''Vigil ''- A Vigil is the light in the dark, they are the holy defenders of the Dream. They hold the walls of the Dream world against the unceasing tide of the nightmarish hordes. Vigils cast off the luxuries of the sleeping world to stand valiantly in the dark against all that Hell and the darkness has to offer. Vigils typically embody the values of righteousness and sacrifice, although it is possible to be a functional sociopath while still fitting perfectly within the limits of the alignment. Nightmare Alignments - The Writhing Flux of Madness and Chaos Nightmare alignments represent a large group of views, some of which can even be conflicting, but they all tend to agree on this point: The Nightmare is superior to the Dream, and will conquer it. Nightmare alignments tend to be seen as evil and chaotic, forming much of the opinions on the Nightmare that exist today. ''Nightmarish ''- By far the most common Nightmare alignment, Nightmarish is a sort of "neutral" alignment for nightmares. It represents a selfish indifference to the Dream or its inhabitants. These characters often want to oust the Prefects and Angels so that they may rule the Dream, which is often seen as more powerful than the native Nightmare world (in raw dreamers that is). Unaligned demons, shadows, and even just evil magicians make up the bulk of this alignment. ''Diabolical ''- The primary alignment of the Infernal Legion, and its many servants. Diabolical persons are typically merciless and hierarchical, and work towards what they view is the inevitable conquest of the Dream by the Nightmare. Underworld Alignments - Beyond the War for the Dream Underworld alignments represent the factions and individuals who a part of the Waking world, but are not involved the war between the Dream and the Nightmare. Ranging from the self-serving Shadow Cartel to the undead freedom fighters of the Grieved, the underworld aligned represent a large bulk of the Waking in their common nonalignment in the war for reality. '''Shadow '- ''Members of the Shadow Cartel are self-serving, back-stabbing, and loyal all at once. They ruthlessly topple and kill each other, but consider themselves members of an extended family where trifling outsiders are met with harsh and unified retribution.